


【白魏】真香警告（二）

by sssyl926



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 山花 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 01:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17498756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssyl926/pseuds/sssyl926
Summary: AO3开滑板车= =贴一下我LOF吧：秃噜咚啪欢迎关注hhh





	【白魏】真香警告（二）

**Author's Note:**

> AO3开滑板车= =  
> 贴一下我LOF吧：秃噜咚啪  
> 欢迎关注hhh

白敬亭不是第一次看见那个人。

去父亲公司的时候，他碰到过那个男人。

跟在酒吧里见到的完全是两个人。

刘海乖顺地垂在额前，偶尔有几撮凌乱的头发，穿着中规中矩，脸上常挂着笑，跟人聊起天温温柔柔，给人感觉像个提前开始实习的新任大学生，可是白敬亭四五年前就在他爹公司里见过这个人。

 

第一次见到他的时候好像还挂着实习生的牌子。那时候他上初中，还没完全长开，穿着校服活像个短发小姑娘，不过真正把他认成女孩儿的这人还是头一个。

他爹公司总部里每年招的实习生很少，白敬亭大都会多看几眼，他眼睁睁的看着这个大学还没毕业的实习生堆着笑接前辈递来的文件，交谈的语气拿捏得恰到好处，既不冷淡又不奉承，听着十分舒服。尤其这人笑起来的时候，嘴角泛起梨涡，深棕的眼睛亮晶晶， 笑得甚至有些傻气，让人禁不住地不对他设防，平时总冷着脸的职工也对他喜笑颜开的。

却没想到这人转过头就变脸似的换了张脸，笑瞬间垮下来，眉头微微蹙着，眼神冷冷的，一边嘀嘀咕咕一边烦躁地掀刘海。

一层碎发被掀起来的几秒钟足够白敬亭彻底看清这人的全脸，淡漠，甚至有些煞气，刚刚那天真小白兔的形象荡然无存。

那人以为附近没人了，没想到身后还能有个小孩儿，刚一看到他就迅速收回了手，盛了蜜似的笑瞬间挂在脸上，刚刚低沉的骂骂咧咧也变成了朝气蓬勃的声音：“小妹妹，这边不许随便进的哦”

“你才妹妹”刚进入青春期的白敬亭对于被认成女孩这件事非常不爽，“你学川剧的吧”

那人愣了一下，脸上的笑却毫无破绽：“啥川剧？不好意思哈，我认错了，我还没见过你这么好看的弟弟。”

白敬亭仰着头看那人的梨涡，心想他爹公司的妖魔鬼怪真不少，不愿意跟他多说什么转身就走了。

 

白敬亭很少去他爹公司，第二次见那个人就是几年后了，记仇的青春期少年记了这个人的脸一两年，发型变了，却还是那副好好先生的样子，微卷的头发和狗狗眼显得这人更无辜。他恶狠狠地跟他爹说“这人是个两面派”，好像因为他这句话那人一次升职机会还吹了。

白敬亭挺得意的，大仇得报，就把这人清空删除，可那份厌恶还是留在了心里。

他平生最讨厌那种人前老实本分人后搞小动作的家伙了。

 

本以为跟这个讨厌鬼不会再有瓜葛，可天不遂人愿，前段时间他爹公司年会，他去他爹车上取宝贝新鞋，在地下车库无意间看到角落里一辆剧烈晃动的SUV。

虽然白敬亭母胎solo，但家庭背景和富二代乱七八糟的朋友圈摆在那里，他知道车里面发生了什么。白敬亭悄摸摸钻进他爹车里，没来由地想看看到底是谁这么迫不及待，如果是他认识的人就更有趣了。

没过多久车门就开了，走下来一个男人，他眼熟的很。

他以为这个人的脸已经在他大脑里彻底格式化了，但出现的时候他还是第一时间认出了那个变脸怪。

这人看起来比上次成熟了些，主要还是体现在发型上，已经不是当年软趴趴的顺毛了。头发蓬松，看出来用心抓过，额前也从齐刘海变成了微乱的斜分，如果忽略他刚刚做了什么，也是一个阳光的上进青年。

那人垂着眼整理衬衫衣领，神情慵懒，见女人从车里出来稍微收了点凌厉，女人看着他这幅样子说了些什么，那人哈哈一笑，不再做什么掩藏，目送着女人进电梯，自己随意搭着西服裤子包裹着的修长双腿，倚在车边点了根烟。

一副薄唇上薄下厚性感得刚好，远处都能看出水光的嘴含住细细的一根烟，又轻轻地吐出烟雾，氤氲了他的眉眼。不知是对刚刚结束的性事不满意还是怎的，女人一走那人就皱起了眉有些后悔的样子，咂了口烟眉头又开了，眯着眼仿佛开始回味方才的感受。

那女人白敬亭认识，是他爹手底下一个不小的头头，平时跟她丈夫恩恩爱爱的，这也算是个挺有趣的八卦了。况且除了当事人这事儿只有白敬亭自己知道。

可白敬亭莫名其妙地大脑一片空白，从男人一出车门就直愣愣地盯着，看着那人系上领口的衬衫扣子，整理汗湿的头发，笑着和女人寒暄，一脸餍足地抽烟，直到那人又一次挂上天真乖巧的完美面具走进电梯才回过神来。

白敬亭刚把神志从那个男人身上抽回来，就发现了点不对劲。

自己竟然，硬了。

霎时间天雷滚滚，他低声骂了句“操”，又安慰自己只是因为撞见了别人做爱。

少年回家对着嗯嗯啊啊的片子泄了火，彻底说服了自己，却在梦里和那人有了亲密接触。

他开始试着交女朋友清除脑子这些让他不安的东西，可不知是因为高三学习紧张还是他不会撩妹，谈的女朋友都是刚亲上嘴就分了。他又不愿花钱去些乱七八糟的地方，破处的计划算是彻底放弃了。

于是白敬亭靠学习转移注意力，效果显著，从此他只能梦到牛顿华罗庚鲁迅的脸，成绩也突飞猛进了起来。

 

自欺欺人的日子过得不慢，就在白敬亭终于要把这些个羞耻的生活插曲抛到脑后时，那个人又不依不饶地冒了出来。

一朋友的成年趴定在了夜店，一群混小子富二代自然是来过，不过第一次能正大光明地掏出身份证进来而不是一沓子人民币，他们还是很兴奋的。

对泡姑娘没什么兴趣的白敬亭十分煞风景地讲了两句关于艾滋病梅毒的话题之外就被哥们一致禁言，他也乐得清闲，窝在沙发里抿酒，却看到那个在他梦里出现过的人。

而且是春梦。

白敬亭开始怀疑老天是不是故意搞他，为什么每次要把这个人抛诸脑后的时候，他就会蹦跶出来狂刷存在感。

这是他第一次见那个人私下里完全不戴那个可笑的天真小白兔面具的样子。

当真是个风月场老手，冷着脸喝酒的时候攻击力十足，笑起来勾搭姑娘的时候又亲切得很。

哪一样都很好看。

白敬亭绷着脸看那两人亲的难舍难分，鬼使神差地跟上了他们，果不其然在后巷撞见了好事儿。

他躲在角落里，着迷地盯着男人的每个动作。男人干净利落地拉开裤链，抱起女人时衣袖下肌肉线条流动，每一次有力的挺腰都会陷进好看的腰窝。男人霸道地亲吻女人的嘴唇和脖子，终于在发泄过后把头抵在墙边低喘，一声一声地砸进白敬亭心里。

每一帧画面他都记得清清楚楚，在夜深人静的时候躲在被窝里反复咀嚼，直到手撸动着身下一片狼藉。

他想操他。

想让这个人主动环着他的脖子，把自己送进他怀里，红着眼角噙着泪求他。

想让这个人修长的手指在他身下难耐地抓住床单，好听的嗓子被他顶出乱七八糟的声音，比例完美的身体被他上上下下留下痕迹。

想让这个人没有余力在他面前维持面具，满脑子只能想求着他给多一点。

想让这个人淡漠的眼睛盈满狂乱的渴望，性感的嘴唇只能喊出他的名字。

 

他想操他。


End file.
